


All Wrapped Up

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Everett totally isn't jealous of Stephen's cloak...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what I saw last night? ;)

Everett was sipping his morning coffee when his husband, Stephen, came in, bleary eyed and yawning. He was dressed in just his boxers and the Cloak of Levitation, which was hugged around him closely like a living blanket.

Stephen smiled sleepily at Everett and kissed the top of his head on his way to the coffee maker. "Good morning." He affectionately tousled Ev's meticulousy moussed hair in that way that he knew the government agent found both annoying and endearing.

Everett hummed, eyeing the bright red cape. "Do you have to wear that thing all the time?" he asked, smiling.

"I can't help it," said Stephen as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "It likes me."

The collar of the Cloak seemed to affectionately nuzzle up against Stephen's cheek.

"You don't even have any pajamas on," Ev laughed.

"It's quite warm, actually," said Stephen, pulling it in around himself. "Better than a bathrobe."

Everett pretended to pout. "Sometimes I think you love that cloak more than you do me."

Stephen grinned. "Is that a note of jealousy I detect?"

"Me? Jealous? That's a good one," said Everett, sipping his coffee pretentiously.

Stephen smiled at him. He slipped out of the Cloak and wrapped his long limbs around Everett's shoulders, stooping down to nip his ear. "I'd much rather have you wrapped around me," he murmured salaciously.

Everett smiled too. He stood up and pulled his tall spouse down for a kiss. "Well, that can be arranged..."

The Cloak remained in the kitchen as Everett dragged Stephen back to the bedroom. It slumped slightly in midair, dejected at being left behind. It wasn't jealous...well, it wasn't...


End file.
